


nerves

by emerqlds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Jealousy, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kageyama, TsukiHina, but kagehina is endgame, kags is just a bit jealous, nervous hinata, tsukihina if you squint, worried Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerqlds/pseuds/emerqlds
Summary: kageyama was worried.  he had to do something to calm hinata down before he got too nervous.  the last time hinata was nervous, it did not end well.  ~think kageyama, think!  what would calm him down?~ kageyama was struggling to think of anything.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	nerves

**Author's Note:**

> typed this in twitter in all lowercase and i’m too lazy to change it 
> 
> let’s just say it’s for the 𝙖𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙩𝙞𝙘 ✨✨
> 
> 2/22/21 EDIT: completely forgot I wrote this and I cringed when I saw that this was in all lowercase... I will be editing that rn

Hinata was anxious. He couldn’t keep still, and his hands were shaking. Why was he so nervous? He was about to play volleyball!! Hinata tried to calm his nerves..

Meanwhile, Kageyama was concerned. He noticed Hinata couldn’t stop moving. What was with him? Hinata had him, after all. With him, he was invincible.

They made it off the bus and entered the gym to start warmups. Kageyama and Hinata tried to pepper for a bit, but they didn’t get very far. Hinata was shanking balls right and left...

 _Kageyama was worried. He had to do something to calm Hinata down before he got too nervous. The last time Hinata was nervous, it did not end well. Think Kageyama, think! What would calm him down?_ Kageyama was struggling to think of anything.

He looked over at Hinata and he was still shaking. Even his lip was quivering. Despite the strange situation, Kageyama couldn’t deny that Hinata looked cute. _Wait.. what? Did he really just think that??_

Tobio was jerked out of his brief reverie when he heard Suga walk up to him. “Any idea how to calm Hinata down?” he asked. “I honestly have no idea” Kageyama replied. Suga gave him a sympathetic smile and walked over to Tsukishima.

Kageyama tried to distract himself from his strange thoughts by looking around at the rest of his team. Ennoshita was talking with Daichi and Yamaguchi, while Tanaka and Nishinoya were running around, per usual.

Tsukishima was next to Hinata. He had his hand on Hinata’s shoulder, and seemed to be whispering something to him. Kageyama felt a swift pain in his chest. Why were they so close together? That should be him!!

Tsukishima was so close to Hinata that Kageyama thought he was going to kiss him. _Okay, that’s enough. I can’t take this._ Kageyama walked over and pushed Tsukishima to the side. He pulled Hinata close and kissed him.

When they broke apart, Hinata’s face was as bright as a tomato. “Hey, are you okay?” Kageyama asked him. “Yeah,” Hinata replied, voice cracking slightly.

Kageyama made a point to look Tsukishima straight in the eyes before pulling Hinata in for a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/emerqlds)


End file.
